Nephilim "Tiamat" Dreadnought
Name: Tiamat Craft: Nephilim Tiamat Dreadnought Type: Dreadnought Scale: capital Length: 3,200 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 10,800; skeleton: 1,080/+10 Passengers: 2,700 pasengers; 248 hospital beds; & 1,240 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 1,638,400 metric tons Consumables: 60 months Jump Drive: x1 Jump Drive Backup: x10 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 1 Atmosphere: 210; 600 km/h Hull: 7D+2 Shields: 2D+2 Sensors *Passive: 55 / 1D+1 *Scan: 110 / 2D+2 *Search: 165 / 4D *Focus: 6 / 5D+1 Weapons *'14 Standard Masers' :Fire Arc: 14 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 6D+1 Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Damage: 3D+1 *'6 Medusa Image Recognition Missile Launchers' :Fire Arc: 1 turret, 5 bays Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 6D+2 Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/30/60km Ammo: 100 missile per bay Damage: 8D *'2 Capship Missile Bays' :Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 5 Scale: death star Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D Space Range: 2-150/375/750 Atmosphere Range: 4-300/750/1,500km Ammo: 100 missiles per bay Damage: 192D *'CapShip Plasma' :Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 5 Scale: Death Star Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-10/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 2-20/50/100km Damage: 32D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -2D Gear: *Phase Shields: While active the ship becomes immune to all forms of damage provided it is not hit by anything that can bypass its shields (such as Anti-Matter Guns or torpedoes). *Escape Pod x54 Ship Complement: *Stingray Interceptors: 78 *Skate Interceptors: 78 *Ray Interceptor Cluster Nodes: 26 *Lamprey Shield Killers: 26 *Moray Medium Fighters: 26 *Manta Fighter/Bombers: 52 *Devil Ray Space Superiority Fighters: 26 *Squid Interceptors: 26 Description: The primary purpose of the Kraken is that of a ship killer -- to locate, target and expeditiously destroy the capital ships of the opponent. It's remarkably good at this. There is no good Confed counterpart to the Kraken. The Kraken has an extremely powerful weapon mounted at the prow -- a Plasma-based weapon unlike anything the Confed has developed. I tis capable of shredding the shields of almost any Terran ship with one blast. The system takes an enormous amount of energy -- in fact, it is believed that the majority of the ship's energy is diverted to the forward cannon prior to firing. This does not happen until the moment before the ship is used, however, and this the cannon remains uncharged until moments before it is fired. All in all, it is not the most subtle of ships in the Alien fleet, but it is definitely one of the deadliest. In an attempt to make the Kraken faster and more capable of gaining proximity to its targets, the Aliens designed it with only moderate armor beneath formidable shields. This is a liability that it compensates for by carrying a small number of interceptors for support. It has shield emitters for the engines and bridge. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Tiamat-class dreadnought *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 414) *thedemonapostle